1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to loading data, and more particularly to a communication device and a method for starting up the communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, when a communication device is powered on, all data in a non-volatile storage unit of the communication device will be load into a random access memory (RAM) of the communication device. However, if a lot of data needs to be loaded into the RAM, then start up time of the communication device will be increased.
What is needed, therefore, is a communication device and a method for overcoming the aforementioned problems.